Met You for the First Time
by RandomThinking
Summary: Basically this is how Damon and Elena met for the first time and everything that happens between them. ONE SHOT


**Okay guys, so this is my Delena one shot :) I hope you like it and TEAM DELENA FOREVER! (Ian Somerhalder is so hotter than the sun 333) so this is basically how they met for the first time and blah blah blah... you have to read it!  
**

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Matt sneaked up behind me and hugged me. I faked a smile.

"Hey," I said gently pushing his hands away, and turning to face him. He was smiling and his blue eyes sparkled with the moonlight.

"So... I was thinking," He took my hand. "Our future... together," He turned to face me to see my reaction which was blank. "Imagine, you and I. Together. With kids, growing old. Together." He waited for me to reply. "Elena? w-what do you say?" He muttered.

"I..." _I don't want to be with you, Matt, _I thought. "I don't know..." I lowered my head.

"Come on, Elena. What's wrong?" He almost demanded.

"I-I don't know..." I shook my head slightly, afraid to share my thoughts.

"You know what?" He let go of my hands. "If you don't want to be with me anymore just tell me, okay?" I shot my head right up to see into his eyes. He was mad. "Lately you've been acting different... distant. Are you... Do you even have feelings for me anymore?" He asked, his eyes started to look watery.

"No, I... It's not that, Matt."

"Then what is it, Elena?" His voice became louder and stronger and it made me flinch.

"I don't know."

"Okay, I get it. Just-just forget it, okay? I'm leaving." He shook his head and waked away from me. I turned my head to follow his gaze which was walking forward to the rest of the bonfire, where all me friends, Bonnie included, were drinking alcohol, getting drunk, and parting all the way. He kept walking, and he never once looked back.

I shook my head, trying to make my thoughts go away; I pursed my lips as a small tear made its way down my cheek. I was alone, in the middle of the woods. He leaved me alone in the middle of the woods. I took a big breath and started walking to the opposite direction of the party. I needed to call home, tell my mom everything that happened, tell her I don't know what to do. I took out my phone and started to dial the number. It took me a moment to think if to click _'call'_ or_ 'clear'. _After a moment, i made up my mind and clicked _'clear'. _I shook my head and made my way to my car, which was parked just a few yards away. I then started to sense someone behind me and look back but no one was there. I continued walking towards my car, pulled the key out of my bag and click the button to unlock the car. That's when i started to hear footsteps. "Matt?" I said turning, but once again no one was there. I shook my head and continue walking. _I must me hallucinating,_ I convinced myself. As I reached the car, opened the door and stepped inside, then I inserted the key and the engine started. Looking straight forward, thought the windshield, I started driving. I don't know why but I didn't wanted to go home... out town maybe?

All the thoughts about Matt and me, our future, everything started to invade my mind. I closed my eyes and reopened them, just to see two lights in front of me. Another car drove on the same lane i was driving. "Shit." I murmured nervously, and tried to drive to the other lane, but it was too late. The driver was at full speed, and the point of the car crashed with the side of mine, making me lose control. I closed my eyes, and out of instinct i moved the steering wheel to the left, making the car crash with a tree, and turn over, rolling down the hill. I screamed, and gripped the steering wheel with all my force. But suddenly all stopped. I started to breath uneasy. I felt weak, and i had to close my eyes, but i could feel some footsteps coming towards me, then a crack sound of something breaking, shattered glass, and then i felt strong arm, around my waist. A man groaned and took the seat belt off me, pulling me out.

"Hey, you alright?" said the guy.

I opened my eyes, just to see a pair of blue ones. "wha-" I tried to say but then everything just went black.

* * *

I woke up with a headache, in an unfamiliar room. "Were am I?" I asked myself looking around the vintage room. "Ouch" I placed my hand on my head carefully.

"Don't worry, you're safe." Said a guy coming in, cleaning his hands with a piece of cloth.

I sat up on the bed. "Who are you?" then i looked down to see a little of blood splattered round me, on the bed. I panicked. "What did you do to me?" I said half scared.

He let out a chuckle. "I did nothing to you, actually you should be thankful. I saved you." He said raising his eyebrows. I looked more closely at him, he was tall, good looking, had dark long hair, pale skin, and the same icy blue eyes I saw once in a dream.

"Who are you?" I asked again, but this time more relaxed.

"My name is Damon." He smiled and serve himself a glass of vodka, he them offered me some, but i shook my head 'no'.

"I'm Elena." I said slowly getting out of bed.

"Elena." He repeated, like if trying to discover something. "You hungry?" He asked, walking towards me.

"No, I'm fine... thank you." He was now inches away from me. He smiled.

* * *

It's been 4 weeks since i met Damon. We've been going out a few times without anybody knowing. He made me promise not to tell anyone about him, at least not yet. I don't know why, but there is something about him i can't figure out; he's always in my thoughts, my dreams, I just can't put my finger on it yet, but he has something over me, and it's driving me crazy.

I slowly made my way towards the front door. It was 9:30 pm, and Damon was waiting for me in the woods. I was just about to open the door when someone clearing their throat made me stop, and turn. It was mom.

"Where do you thin you're going?" She asked with her arms folded up her chest.

"I um... I'm going to meet Bonnie at the Grill," I lied. I've been lying a lot lately.

"Uh-hu," She said approaching me. "Why are you trying to sneak out?"

"I didn't wanted to wake you up." I straightened my posture. "Mom, it's a Friday night." I pleaded.

She looked me up and down. "Okay... but i want you home before 12, okay?"

"Mom-"

"Hey, it's that or you're not going." She raised an eyebrow in defiance.

"All right, thanks." I said kissing her on the cheek. "Night, mom." I said opening the door.

"Take care, hon," She said as i made my way to the car. "Be careful, Elena... I love you!"

I looked up from the driving seat, "I love you too, mom." I smiled, and waited for her to close the door to dial Damon's phone number.

"Hello? Elena, where are you?" He said from the other end.

"Sorry, I'm on my way. Mom caught me sneaking out." I said causing him to chuckle.

"Okay, I'll be here." He said and hung up.

I smile.

After a few minutes i arrived to our meeting spot in the woods; I spotted his grey BMW and parked my car next to his. I got out and started to walk into the woods. Everything was dark, and i couldn't see a thing. I heard leaves flying and footsteps on dry leaves. I gasped and turned around, but no one was there, so i turned again to see a man's face just a few centimeters away form mine. I gasped and was about to run away, when I heard him chuckle.

"Calm down, Elena. It's only me." Said Damon, taking my waist.

"You scared me." I said taking his arms, and smiling.

He leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes, feeling his warm lips on mine. I kissed back, making the kiss just a bit more passionate. Then he pulled away with a smile plastered on his face, he took my hand. "Come on." He said leading me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my place. It's not far away from here." He pointed out. I smiled and followed him.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you, you have a lovely home?" I said giggling, entering the room where I first met him. A small glass of whiskey on my right hand. My third glass to be exact.

"Whoa there," He said taking my arm, helping me to regain my balance, then he chuckled. "You are drunk."

"So are you," I pointed out. He smiled and took my glass away. "Hey!" I tried to reach for it.

"Sorry, but i can't have you drinking anymore," He said smiling and potting both, his glass and mine on the bedside table. I narrowed my eyes and smiled. He then came back to me and grabbed my waist pulling me closer, he looked right in my eyes.

"I love you, Damon." I said lost in his eyes, looking in them wonderfully. He smiled.

"You don't want to love me, Elena." he looked deeply in my eyes, i could almost feel his sight crashing through my soul and stealing all my thoughts. "I'm not a good choice for you. I'm a bad person." he said, and I blinked ending our eye contact, frowning.

"What do you mean." I said acting as sober as I could.

"I'm... I'm not what you think I am." he pulled me closer and curved the one corner of his lips into a smile. I looked down. "Hey," He slightly pulled my chin up with his index finger, making me look at him. "It's alright." He said, slowly crashing his lips on mine. I instantly kissed back and wrapped my hands around his neck, he pulled me up and laid me on the bed, and started to kiss my neck. I let out a small moan, and then he looked into my eyes again.

"Can we just... cuddle, please?" I asked him, almost pleaded him. He let out a chuckle, and nodded his head.

"Sure." He laid next to me wrapping his arms around me body, looking at me right on the face.

"I don't understand." I finally said. "What you were saying... I-"

"It's okay." He interrupted me. "You're not suppose to understand right now. It's fine." he kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes feeling safe on his arms and felt into a deep slumber.

* * *

I woke up an hour and a half later. I felt his strong arm slightly around the top of my waist, he was asleep. I turned my head to look at him and smiled. Then I looked at the clock on the bedside table, it marked 11:07pm. I slowly removed his hand off me and got out of the bed. Walking peacefully around the room. I slowly got out the room and made my way down the basement. I opened the door and walked in. A bunch of old photographs were everywhere, some drawings of people were were stacked on some tables, or scattered on the floor. I narrowed my eyes and picked up an old photograph that was down a table. It was him with some other guy. The other guy had a fairly square face, long hair, and was smiling next to him. They had their arms around each other's shoulders' like if they've know each other forever, and were great friends, and they were dressed like people dressed back in the 1860's. I put it down and gave my attention to something else: The picture of a girl. I slowly walked towards the table where it was, reached it with my hand and look closely at it. Was it... me? The girl looked just like me. Same face, same eyes, same everything. "My God..." I said under my breath and read the caption below, it read: Katherine, 1864.

My breath started to be uneasy and my heart started to race. Then I turned and saw a small freezer at the corner of the room. _Maybe there's where Damon keeps the alcohol,_ I thought and walked towards it, opened it and let out a scream when i saw what was inside...

Bags filled with blood.

I closed the top as soon as I opened it.

"Elena? everything okay?" I heard Damon say from behind me. I turned to face him with a pale expression, gripping the photo of 'Katherine'. His sight lowered to the photo, and he closed his eyes miserably. "Shit." He murmured.

"What is this?" I demanded, my voice and whole body shivering. "What are you?"

"Elena, let me explain..."

"NO!" I yelled and tossed the photo across the room. "Who is she? Why does she looks like me?" He took some steps closer to me. "No. Don't get near me, Damon." My voice was now full of fear. Damon raised his head and looked at me. I shook my head and sprinted out of the room and to the front door, when out of nowhere he appeared in front of me, blocking my way to the door. I gasped. _How the hell did he do that?_

"Let me explain, Elena." He tried to take my hand but I put it away and ran upstairs. I got into a room and looked the door. Damon knocked on it desperately. "Elena please!" He yelled. I slowly walked to a corner if the room and sat down, waiting for him to go away. But he didn't. Instead he hit the door breaking it, leaving pieces of wood all around the room. He came in and look at me.

"Don't hurt me." I managed to say.

"I won't." he said getting closer, he tilted his head and we locked eyes. "Don't be afraid, Elena." He said, and suddenly all the fear in my body went away and I stood up. He walked closer.

"What are you?" I asked carefully. "Why do you have... bags of blood in a freezer?"

He smiled. "Ah... you saw that." He chuckled. "Think about it." And I did.

"Are you a... murderer?" I asked concerned.

He chuckled, "Well... kind of, yeah. But I'm also something else, something inhuman. Supernatural." He raised his eyebrow.

I looked down at my feet, and shot my head up again as it hit me. "You are a vampire." I said, my lips trembled as the words came out of my mouth. He nodded, and lowered his head. My heart started racing and I pushed him to the side and started to run away. But then he grabbed my shoulders and pinned me on the wall. I gasped. He looked in to my eyes, penetrating my soul.

"I'm sorry, Elena." He said and for an instant i thought he would kill me. "I can't bear seeing you afraid, I need to let you go."

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit afraid.

"I'm a killer," he said. "I don't deserve you." He closed his yes, softened his grip on me and then open his eyes again. "I wish you wouldn't have to forget all this... all these weeks... but you have to." He took a deep breath. "I love you, Elena." He said and for a moment my heart stopped. "And it's because I love you that I have to make you forget... I have to be sure you be happy, but not with me."

"No, Damon-"

"Listen Elena, I wish for you to find everything you desire, everything you ever dreamed. I wish for you to find love, and be happy." He looked so deeply into my eyes and a small tear came down his eye. "I love you." He said and kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes, and I couldn't open them.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and a big gasp escaped my lips.

"Whoa, Elena. Are you okay?" My mom asked as she came closer to my bed. "Is the headache coming back?"

"What? I feel fine," I said a little confused.

"You sure?" She insisted.

"Yeah, just a weird dream... um, mom? would you mind leaving the room? I just... want to have some time alone."

"Sure honey." She said and kissed me gently in the forehead, then she leaved the room.

I turned my body to face the bedside table, a little note was on it.

_'Don't forget for too long. I'll be around ∞'_

I frowned and looked at my window, for a moment i swore i saw a man sitting on a branch of a tree, i blinked a few times to see if I was hallucinating, when I opened my eyes for the last time, the man was gone, but I kept staring at the window... something about that guy seemed pretty familiar... like i knew him from somewhere, I just couldn't but my finger in it. I frowned again and i fought with my thoughts, still staring at the window, waiting for something to happen. I relaxed my face and my heart skipped a beat.

"Damon..."

* * *

**so, here it is my one shot! :D it didn't turned out as good as i imagined but... whateves lol YOLO. :) i hope you liked it though. have a marvelous day! i love you and TEAM DELENA FOREVER! (SPOILER ALERT FOR THE ONCE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE SEASON FINALE OF SEASON3!) i wanted to beat the crap out of Elena for choosing Stephan instead of Damon -.-**


End file.
